Long Lost Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella/Russ story #2-Stella meets her first love, are they meant to be? Mix of angst and hurt/comfort. Epilogue now up!
1. Meeting and Relationship

**Title: Long Lost Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Another Stella/Russ (Suss) story, have you ever thought of why Russ had ownership issues, then again it is just a random thought. I know that Stella's birth year is 1975 on the show but for this story I bumped it up to 1968 for the story to work and Russ would be born in about 1967.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: Meeting and Relationship**

* * *

><p>-March, 1987-<p>

It was something neither of them thought would happen but then fate intervened.

Stella and her roommate and best friend, Kelsey Tang, were at their favorite restaurant close to campus, George Mason, where Stella had chosen to attend, subsequently to finishing at St. Basils. Whilst there Stella caught the eye of one guy. Sophomore Russ Josephson and a few of his fraternity brothers, from Sigma Phi Epsilon, were in a another part of the restaurant participating in a fundraiser when someone caught his eye; this same someone he had also been eyeing for the past several weeks now, but never had a chance to go and talk to her. He realized now was the time. When his big bro, Ryland, noticed that Russ was blanking out he saw what Russ was looking at and he said to him, "Bro now is the chance to go and talk to the girl you have had your eye on."

Russ smiled and excused himself and made his way over to where the young woman was sitting, in hopes she wasn't here with another guy and he realized he was in luck.

Stella and Kelsey were talking about how classes for this semester were going so far when Kelsey saw a tall handsome guy headed towards Stella and since Stella had her back towards him she choose to say nothing. Then Stella heard a deep male voice talking, "Hey beautiful can I get you something to drink?"

Stella turned around and came face to face with the most gorgeous guy she had seen and she realized it was the guy all the single women on campus wanted to date. The one thought that went through her mind, why was he singling her out?

Kelsey took her cue and said, "You know something Stella, I see one of my TA's I need to go talk to, I will see you in a bit."

Kelsey took off without even giving Stella a chance to protest and Russ sat in the seat Kelsey vacated. Calming her nerves Stella had requested her drink, the guy summoned a waiter and ordered the drinks; pineapple juice for her and club soda for himself. Whilst waiting for their drinks the two started talking and hit it off. Stella found out Russ had two younger brothers, Joshua and Merick and he was from a line of civil servants on his father's and mother's side of the family and he had high hopes of joining the FBI once he graduated. Russ found out Stella was an only child and her mother was killed when she was only two years old and had been living at an orphanage up until she turned eighteen. She had a father figure, Professor Papakota, who looked out for her. As they continued to talk they had lost track of time when Stella heard Kelsey clear her throat Stella broke eye contact with Russ and turned around and looked Kelsey in the eye as she said, "Hey there I hate to interrupt but don't you have an early class Stella?"

Stella scrunched up her face at Kelsey for interrupting but she did have an early class in the morning and a possible pop quiz. Right before she left with Kelsey, Stella thanked Russ for her drink and gave him her number.

Kelsey and Stella had gotten back to their dorm when Kelsey began to say, "Say, Stell, I saw you chatting up a storm with the hottest guy on campus and word is he has been eyeing you for quite some time, when he calls to ask you out what are you going to say?"

Stella was flabbergasted to hear the news, apparently she had been too busy too even notice—

truth was she had developed a crush on him as well—yeah like she was going to admit that, knowing full well what Kelsey would do so she casually answered and asked, "Hmm I don't know, I mean I have heard he is also a lothario, do you think he will call?"

Kelsey shook her head and asked, "C'mon Stell, one if he wasn't interested in you why would he have been a deep conversation with you at the restaurant... and two I probably would not have told you if wasn't true."

Stella thought to herself, _'point taken.'_

The next day she did get a call from Russ and they made plans to meet again. After a few informal and formal dates, a month later they became a couple—much to the dismay of the other single ladies on campus.

It didn't take long for Russ to realize he was lucky when he got together with Stella—she was both beautiful inside and out but she also has the brains as she continuously maintained a high GPA in Biological Sciences despite the stiff competition within the sciences. Russ was also ready to change the fact he had been branded as a Casanova now that he had found the one who he is destined to be with.

Their relationship was going well and they managed to spend time with each other and their friends and sometimes everyone went out for a good time. Their relationship had been cozy but purely nonphysical; sure there had been kissing and making out but he knew he did not want pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for, despite the rumors out there.

It was seven months into their relationship and one of the things they did was movie night. During that one movie was when he got the signals she was sending him that she was ready. After a stressful midterm exam week, Russ had Stella over for movie night as a stress reliever. When Stella arrived with the drinks, he noticed after she shed the overcoat she was wearing a blouse and skirt (when she usually wore sweats to their movie night) and had a few buttons on her blouse undone which gave him a peek of her cleavage.

As they watched the movie Russ had his arms around Stella and began sending little signals of his own, whispering sweet words into her ear, kissing her earlobe letting his fingers run up and down her right arm. Stella knew she had his attention so she lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye and asked in a low voice, "Is there something wrong my darling?"

Russ stroked her face and said, "Have I told you, that you look beautiful tonight?"

Stella replied sweetly, "Why yes you ha-"

She didn't even finish what she said as Russ had tilted his head to the right, leaned in and kissed her on the lips. With the movie long forgotten she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and he eased down on the couch. They proceeded to kiss at a bruising pace. When they came apart for air, Russ undid the buttons on her blouse, took in her intoxicating floral perfume as he let his lips roam her body causing Stella to arch her back to give him better access.

The moment their eyes met after Russ kissed his way back up they saw that the other's eyes had darkened with lust. He got off the couch and turned off the TV and VCR off he gives her a hand and pulls her off the couch and then leads her to his room. Once the door was closed they undress each other. When he saw her in a blue strapless push up bra and matching panty he felt his member harden, Stella noted the obvious bulge in his boxers and grinned salaciously. As soon as they were in each other's arms, Stella let her left arm wound around his neck and her right hand run through his hair and leaning forehead to forehead Russ asked in a low enticing voice, "Baby are you ready to take our relationship to the next level?"

Stella smiled; she was ready to give herself to him. He then kissed her, gently at first but it quickly got frenzied and whilst making out he let his arms travel down to her butt and to her long legs and from there he lifted her up. Now Stella could freely run both her hands in his hair and kiss him easier. He then carried her to the bed; soon they were nude under the sheets and with protection on gave into their desires and made love for the first time.

-x-

Once they had taken their relationship to the next level, their connection grew stronger and stronger, even a bad argument couldn't break that bond. Time soon flew and Russ had not only graduated at the top of his class with a Psychology degree but landed his dream job and was slated to start the FBI agent training program in August. A year later Stella had graduated with honors and would be starting her Masters in Biomedical Sciences. Their schedules were tough but they made it work to spend time with each other. By now Russ had also brought Stella to meet his family who absolutely loved her and Russ received immediate approval from his parents Bo and Jacqueline Josephson. Russ had also met Professor P when he went with her to spend New Years in New York. Although the professor liked him he still had to grill Russ on his intentions which made Stella cringe.

By the summer of 1991 Russ was well established in at the FBI and had many assignments under his belt and was rising through the ranks. Following a tough case that got him badly injured - in which he made a full recovery - he along with Stella and a few friends celebrated his birthday. It was right towards the end when Stella whispered, "Russ I have your present at home but it is for your eyes only."

Russ raised an eyebrow and then after bidding farewell they made their way back to his place. Now he was sitting in a chair waiting for his special birthday surprise.

Suddenly he noticed the lights in the apartment dim, music came on and heard a sultry voice call to him, "Hey tiger, I want you to close your eyes and count to ten."

Russ did as he was told and when he opened his eyes he could not believe it. Stella stood in front of him in an extremely provocative outfit. She had on short boy-shorts and a top that hugged her body.

Seeing her like that made his member jump alive and when he saw her sashay towards him, moving in ways that were really for his eyes only. Before long she was straddling his lap. He knew he was one lucky guy and didn't know what he did to deserve the gorgeous and spunky Greek goddess in front of him. With his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders she began to grind into his now growing erection. Stella leaned in and she rubbed her chest against him causing him to groan, and as she nibbled on his ear lobe she whispered, "Russ I love you more than ever before, especially after nearly losing you in the Martinez drug bust that went awry. Tonight you get to have your way with me."

A sly grin appeared on his face as naughty thoughts of what he wanted to do went through his head; he stood up, holding his sweetheart, and carried her to his room and ravished her senseless.

Following that special night Russ knew what he wanted to do next: ask Stella to be his wife. He had also asked Professor P. for his blessing and received it readily. Only what he didn't know was his heart was about to be stomped on.

With the ring and flowers in hand Russ was at Stella's place hoping to pick her up and take her out for an end of summer picnic. However, Russ was about to experience an enormous upset. He had arrived at her apartment and knocked on the door only to find the only person who answered was her roommate, Kelsey Tang. Kelsey felt sorry when she because Russ was about to have his heart broken. Taking a deep breath, Kelsey said, "Hey Russ, Stella wanted me to give this to you and anything you need to know is in the note."

Russ arched his eyebrow and said thanks to Kelsey and as he waited for the elevator he opened and read the note.

_Saturday September 14, 1991_

_My Dearest Russ,_

_If you are reading this it means I have gone back to New York. Ugh this is the last thing I want to do to you after all we have been through together._

_After getting my Masters you know I was looking to join the police academy (it is because of your inspiration). However, I have decided not to attend the police academy in DC but in New York as you know it will always be my first home._

_Russ, you will always be my first love but I don't think we can make the long distance relationship work. You will always have a special place in my heart. I will always cherish our time together._

_Maybe our paths may cross in the future._

_I will miss you,_

_Stella Bonasera_

Russ, who usually was not the type to let his emotions show through, completely lost it; he had lost the love of his life when she had broken his heart and left without warning. From that moment on he buried himself at work and became a workaholic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Long Lost Love", reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Reunited Part 1

**Title: Long Lost Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Take place 19 years later in 2011, so this is partial AU where Stella does not go to New Orleans but Jo joins the crew. Think Coffee is located in New York near the NYU campus.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Reunited Part 1**

**Mentions of/Spoiler for: All Access (2.21), Heart of Glass (3.16), The Ride In (3.17), Past Imperfect (3.21), The Thing About Heroes (4.10), To What End? (7.06)**

* * *

><p>-May 2012-<p>

Stella Bonasera was on her way to work. Today they were getting assistance from the FBI for a case they had been trying solve but were having trouble due to the sensitive nature of the files they had. After bidding good morning to the crew which now included Lindsay Messer and Jo Danville she settled into her office to look over notes to get ready for the meeting with the agent.

It had been a little over twenty-one years since she had returned to New York. Seven months after she'd first arrived she had given birth to healthy baby girl, Kayla Holly Bonasera. When she saw her daughter's piercing eyes she noted Kayla was most definitely Russ' daughter – although she felt bad for leaving him she thought it would be better that way.

It seemed like it was yesterday Kayla was a newborn in her arms…

_-April 8, 1992-_

_Stella was at the hospital and had been pushing. She had gone into labor 13 days before her baby girl's due date and Professor P. had been with her every step of the way. Following a few minutes to pause to talk to her ob-gyn, Dr. Linde said, "Ok Ms. Bonasera one more push and you will holding your daughter."_

_Stella shook her head, whimpered and said, "I don't think I can do this anymore it's too painful."_

_After wiping down the sweat Professor P. shook his head said, "Come on Stella mou I know you can do this you are stronger than this, you can do it. You do want to hold your daughter right?"_

_Stella smiled and nodded and pushed when the Dr. gave the ok she pushed hard, then she heard the baby cry. Once the Professor had cut the cord Stella was holding her little girl, Kayla Holly Bonasera, 7 lbs. 7 ounces, 20 inches. A short time later she was moved to a private maternity suite and Professor P. had left the room, Stella lowered her head and whispered "I love you baby girl I will do all that I can to protect you."_

Professor P. was incredibly supportive during this time, he had let Stella stay with him until she found a part time job which allowed her to get a place of her own for her and baby Kayla and spend time with her baby for a year. After Kayla's first birthday she attended the Police Academy and graduated at the top of her class. It was not easy being a single mother and being a beat cop with Brooklyn North Narcotics but she made it work. After her two year stint as a beat cop she got a job as the assistant supervisor at the prestigious New York Crime Lab and became best friends with the head, Mac Taylor. Along with Mac and the crew: Danny Messer, Aiden Burn, Sheldon Hawkes and Don Flack, a bigger support group had been formed and they were there for her and Kayla.

-x-

Over in DC Russ Josephson was on the plane ride over to New York in order to meet with the New York Crime Lab and offer assistance. It had been twenty-one years since he had his heart broken, though it never completely healed. In early 1992 Russ had met and fallen in love with one of the new recruits, Jo Danville, and subsequent to an eight month courtship they were married September that same year. May the following year Jo gave birth to their son, Tyler, who he loved dearly; although he had become a father then he felt like something was missing in his life. Alas his marriage to Jo didn't last and by late 2000 they were divorced; luckily Tyler was not badly scarred by it.

After getting a text from Tyler Russ decided to meet with Tyler for a short visit before heading over to the crime lab to provide any help needed. When he got to the Think Coffee cafe he saw Tyler sitting at the table near the door chatting with a young lady who reminded of him of someone but couldn't quite tell who. As Tyler and Kayla were having coffee, whilst discussing the specifics for their Psychology project, Tyler heard someone call to him, "Hey son."

Tyler turned around and saw his dad walk over the counter and gave him a high five. They talked for a bit when Tyler remembered, "Geez where are my manners, dad I would like you to meet my partner for this term psych project Kayla Bonasera, Kayla this is my dad Russ Josephson."

Kayla stood up and shook hands with her partner's dad's hand not realizing he was her father and said, "Nice to meet you sir."

Russ on the hand seized a little at the when he heard the young woman's last name; might she be related to his college sweetheart, the one and only Stella Bonasera? Her olive complexion and wavy brown hair now remind him of Stella. Tyler noticed and asked, "Dad, are you ok?"

Russ came out of his trance and replied, "Yeah, I am."

Realizing he needed to be somewhere he said, "Son, I won't keep you, I've got to be somewhere."

Russ made his way out of the coffee shop and it made Tyler wonder what got his father this flustered; when he looked at Kayla even she shrugged. What he didn't realize was that his partner for the project is his older half sister. Russ made it to the NY crime lab and was in for a bigger surprise. He went to an empty conference room where he met up with Detective Mac Taylor, it was there he experienced a shock to his system. Stood in the middle of the room was the woman who reminded him of the one he loved, and who had suddenly left without any warning, right as he was going to ask her to marry him. Russ managed to compose himself and said, "Stella?"

When Stella heard someone call her name she turned around and met face to face with her first love, Russ Josephson. Russ realized it WAS her and Stella felt her breath hitch and suddenly couldn't breathe and had to dart out causing Mac and the whole team to wonder to what had caused it. Both Jo and Lindsay who were also on their way to the conference room from the office they shared with Stella when they saw Stella run out towards that direction. With definitive nonverbal nods Jo went to the conference room and Lindsay went after Stella. Once in the office, Lindsay saw Stella sitting on the couch. Lindsay went in and closed the door and asked, "Stella Jo and I saw you run out of the conference room, is everything okay?"

Stella who lifted her head and replied, "Yeah, everything's okay."

Lindsay gently shook her head and said, "Stella, in case you have forgotten I can figure out when something is wrong. So do you want to tell me?"

Stella knew Lindsay was right and sooner or later the team would have to know that Russ is Kayla's father. She took a deep breath and said, "The FBI agent who is here to help us with the case is my college sweetheart... and Kayla's father."

When Lindsay heard the news she was surprised. The first time Lindsay had met Russ was when he was in their office when he was there to see Jo, and Stella happened to be out sick. Never did it occur to Lindsay when she first met Kayla when she was eleven that Russ would be her father or that Stella had been with Russ in the past. Quickly coming out of her daze Lindsay said, "Well Stella I appreciate you telling me the truth but you also know sooner or later the team would find out and that Kayla needs to find out as well. But don't worry your secret is safe with me but you do need to tell them, ok?"

Stella acquiesced she knew once Lindsay knew everyone should know as well. She was also glad Lindsay would keep quiet about it. Lindsay then asked, "Ready to go back to the case? I don't think we should keep everyone waiting."

Stella nodded and went with Lindsay back to conference room.

-x-

After going back to the conference room Russ had briefed what he and the FBI knew about the suspect in the case. He tried to talk to Stella but she continued to ignore him because she wasn't sure what to say to him at this point. However, that didn't go unnoticed by Jo. She saw how Russ was looking at Stella but Stella was avoiding eye contact and the fact that she flinched at his touch. Then it dawned on Jo; she remembered how she caught Russ looking at a picture before he put it away and when she was sorting out some of Russ' items after their divorce and she found a few pictures of him and a young woman with olive complexion and wavy hair and that she had then assumed was Russ' college sweetheart that he had briefly mentioned. Now seeing the same physical features she made the connection: Detective Stella Bonasera was Russ' college sweetheart.

Now that she had solved that mystery she felt bad; she had snapped at him because she had heard about his Casanova ways in college and thought it had resurfaced during their marriage and she thought he was cheating on her when he subconsciously had been pining for his college sweetheart. Discovering the answer she needed she knew that she would have a talk with Stella to see where she stands now when the case was over. However, when the case ended—the suspect was caught and subsequently confessed they were swamped with one case after another and when they finally caught a break Jo went and talked with Stella. Jo went to their office and saw that Stella was concentrating on the paperwork and knew now was a good time. Jo cleared he throat and said, "Stella, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk with you."

Stella put down her pen, went to sit on the couch with Jo and answered, "Yeah, I do what is it Jo?"

Jo looked into Stella's blue-green eyes and said, "It's about Russ."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "Long Lost Love", as always reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Reunited Part 2

**Title: Long Lost Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do.**

**Author's Note: Continuation from chapter 2.**

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Reunited Part 2**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_**Jo looked into Stella's blue-green eyes and said, "It is about Russ."**_

* * *

><p>Stella froze when she heard the name and tried to come up with an excuse. Trying to stand up she said, "Um... come to think of it, I think Hawkes needs my help and…"<p>

Jo put her hands up to stop Stella from trying to get out of the conversation and said, "…and no buts Stella you are not getting out this."

Stella sighed, she knew Jo didn't back down easily and she most certainly wasn't going to here. Stella sat down and Jo sat next to her. Jo proceeded to tell Stella what she had noticed when Russ was here and Stella was not surprised that Jo had picked up on everything right away, since she was profiler. When she was done Jo asked, "Stella, do you still have feelings for Russ, even after all these years?"

Stella only bit her lip and couldn't do anything but nod and sigh. Jo smiled and put her hand on Stella's, "You might not want to hear this but Russ has never stopped loving you, you are his one true love."

Stella broke into all smiles and then Jo added, "Go and get him Stella I will hold the fort down for a few days.

Stella agreed, now was the time to get her man. She said to Jo, "Thanks Jo I appreciate you helping me out here."

Jo nodded as Stella gathered her stuff and headed to Mac's office.

Stella went into Mac's office hoping he was not busy and when he saw her motioned her in.

Stella knew there was no other way to begin her explanation but to just say it,"Mac I need to talk to you about something, do you remember when Special Agent Josephson was here for a case and he was trying to get my attention?"

Mac remembered what happened and said, "Yeah I do."

Stella said quickly, "Well there is a reason for that."

Mac put his pen down and motioned her to sit and said, "Okay, I'm listening."

Sitting in the chair across from Mac, Stella jumped into what happened in the past, "Mac he was my college sweetheart and Kayla's father."

Mac was surprised that he was hearing for the first time. He had seen a resemblance between Kayla and Special Agent Josephson but Stella being with him surprised Mac. Mac patted Stella's hand and said to her, "Stella I appreciate you are telling me now but why didn't you tell me before?"

Stella answered, "Well this isn't something you mention right off the bat and I also didn't want you to judge me!"

Mac shook his head, "Stella you know I would never judge you and you know me and everyone on the team would do anything to help you protect Kayla."

Stella smiled and answered, "Thanks, Mac."

Mac nodded and asked, "Okay Stell, if you don't mind me asking you a personal question, why did you leave Agent Josephson?"

Stella took another deep breath and answered, "You have heard of how guys who find out their girlfriends are pregnant and suddenly split wanting nothing to do with them or being tied down? I thought that was how it would have ended up so I left thinking it would be easier... or so I thought."

Once Stella had told him the whole story she asked, "Mac, I need a few days off. I need to go and let him know he has a daughter and I need to tell Kayla the truth I have been keeping from her."

Mac smiled, he knew Stella would reveal the truth sooner or later. Once he told her that the lab would be fine Stella thanked him and went and got her things and as she headed into the elevator she texted Kayla to arrange a meeting time with her.

-x-

Kayla had gotten a text from her mother saying it was urgent which made her wonder, usually her mother would call if she wanted to meet up; this was a bit out of the ordinary. Luckily she was on break before her class at six and made it to the café and saw her mother already sitting there. She made her way over and hugged her and asked, "Hi mom how's work?"

Stella hugged her baby girl tightly, "Hey sweetie, it's been good. Funny you should mention work. I need to talk you about something."

Once she sat down Kayla asked, "Yeah?"

Stella looked her daughter in the eye and asked, "Remember when you were seven and asked about your father but I said I didn't know who he was."

Kayla looked intently at her mother, "Yeah and I was fine with that, why?"

Stella bit her lip, "Well sweetie, I found him, rather he found me."

Kayla was silent for a moment before speaking, "You mean you found my dad?"

Stella nodded and asked "Yes, does the name Russ Josephson sound familiar?"

Kayla froze and then it hit her, she knew the last name, her partner for the finished projected was Tyler Josephson so does mean he is her…brother?

"…you mean Mr. Josephson is my dad and I have a brother?"

Stella only nodded, and proceeded to tell Kayla what had transpired in their past. Taking a pause Stella asked, "Yeah, I am going to go and see him later and now it's up to you if you want to meet him."

Kayla looked at her mother in a funny way before breaking into smiles and said, "Are you kidding me? Of course I want to meet him, he's my dad!"

Stella let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding; she had half expected Kayla to lash out her but then knowing Kayla was a happy child growing up she would have been surprised of that had happened. Kayla put her hand on her mother's and asked, "Mom, I understand what you had to do but do you still love dad?"

Stella looked into Kayla's blue eyes and knew she had to tell the truth, "Yes, honey, to tell you the truth I never stopped loving your father even after I came back to New York."

Kayla smiled, asked, "Well mom what you are waiting for? Go talk to dad."

Stella smiled and after promising to call her when she got back she left to catch the first flight to DC.

When she arrived at the FBI headquarters she got her visitor's badge and was directed to the fifth floor that housed the Criminal Investigative Division.

-x-

It was five pm and Russ was contemplating whether to leave or to stay and continue to work. He had no reason to go home, his ex-wife was in New York and had moved on, Tyler was there too for school so all he had now was an empty apartment, so he kept working. Right as he had stood up to stretch when the phone rang, it was the receptionist Lynda Struffer and she said, "Sir, there is a Miss Stella Bonasera here to see you, should I send her in?"

Russ's ears perked when he heard Stella's name and he said, "Yes go ahead Lynda."

A few short minutes later came a knock on the door and Russ opened the door and saw her—she still looked beautiful as ever. Stella and Russ then talked for five minutes they decided to head to dinner so Russ took her to the restaurant near his place, which also happened to be the place they met. They chatted and caught up with what happened in their lives. They conversed and Stella told him about their daughter Kayla and showed him a picture of Kayla when she turned one and when she was standing and walking on her own. Russ had no doubt from the time he saw her with Tyler that she was his daughter, especially with her having his eyes.

Russ couldn't believe what he heard Stella had gone through in the past twenty years: from being betrayed and nearly killed by Frankie Mala before she killed him, the HIV scare, and being used by Drew Bedford. Fortunately Kayla was not harmed because she was either in school, with Professor P. or on a trip, whenever Stella was busy. Russ was saddened when he heard Professor P. was no longer with them and when he was killed over wanting to return the stolen antiques.

Russ and Stella talk for a bit more before he asked, "Stella, why did you leave the way that you did? You at least owe me an explanation."

Stella looked intently into Russ' eyes and said, "You know how when guys are in a relationship and then they find out their girlfriend is pregnant they split... I was scared that..."

Russ nodded he heard about that all too often when Stella continued, "Plus you were at your dream job with the FBI."

Russ understood Stella's reasoning and added, "You were afraid I would be the same way. You know when I saw first saw you I knew then I was meant to be with you and I was taught if I got a girl pregnant I should do the right thing and marry her."

Stella processed what Russ had said and realized the meaning of what he said, and if she had given him the chance he would have done what he had said. Right then Russ leaned in gave Stella a gentle kiss which set off shockwaves in Stella. When he pulled away he saw in her eyes she wanted more so Russ paid the check.

They left restaurant and after a short drive they arrived back at his apartment. Once they were there they couldn't hold back anymore. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and there was no stopping them once they let their let lips collided. As they made out Stella wrapped her arms around his neck and he enveloped her in his arms, holding her close to him. When air became a necessity their lips parted and Russ let his mouth wander Stella's skin causing her breathing to become ragged and labored in anticipation.

As their gazes locked and both saw desire show through, Russ led Stella towards his room and as soon as the door was closed they threw themselves at each other and began kissing ardently. Whilst their lips danced passionately they began to undress each other at a rapid rate. Once their clothes were off Stella let her hands run through Russ' hair and Russ let his hands roam her body causing Stella's body to shudder. They came apart to get air in their lungs and Russ grinned impishly as he got a good look at her and her tight fitting lingerie that hugged her curvy body and couldn't help but stare at her; if she was stunning before she was even more gorgeous now. She noticed him staring and asked in a teasing voice, "See something you like?"

Russ replied with a low growl, "I most definitely do."

Shortly thereafter Russ had Stella in bed and with his body covering hers, they made love falling into rhythm like nothing had happened and brought passion and highs causing them to chant each other's names continually. A few hours later the lovers satiated wrapped in each other's arms after experiencing the after-glow of lovemaking.

Stella was fast asleep and Russ ran his fingers through Stella's curly hair as he stared into the ceiling and thanked his lucky stars that he had reunited with his love. He knew now was his chance to make sure he didn't lose her ever again. He knew now would be the time to make a proposal and let her decide when she would be ready. Russ kissed her right temple and Stella smiled as she awoke and looked directly into Russ' eyes, inquiring, "What's wrong, my love?"

Russ caressed her left cheek and answered, "Well I have something I want to give you."

Russ untangled himself from Stella and turned to the nightstand by his side of the bed, opened it and fetched out a small box. He then turned back around, turned to Stella and opened the box showing her the ring inside. When she saw the simple but stunning diamond ring she gasped and Russ said, "Stella, twenty-one years ago I was planning on giving you this ring after I asked you to marry me but you left and broke my heart. One thing is for sure I can never stay mad at you for long and I want you to know, I would like to put this ring on your finger when you are ready."

Stella placed both her hands on her heart and said, "Oh I am so sorry for what I did and yes I am ready and honored to be your wife and marry you!"

Russ broke into all smiles; he then removed the ring from the box and placed it on Stella's finger and gave her an amorous kiss in which Stella quickly returned and they alternated between fervent and languid kisses before giving into another round of yearning.

The next morning Russ called in and let his boss know he needed to take a few personal days and since he had no open cases and had so much time stacked up his boss granted him a week of leave. Then Russ packed for the trip and went hand in hand to the airport to take the first flight back to New York City. Once they reached there they work out where to meet and have Kayla meet her father and tell Tyler.

During the cab ride both Stella and Russ called Kayla and Tyler and asked them to meet at City Hall restaurant. For the rest of the way Stella snuggled into Russ' side looking forward to the gathering.

After minor traffic they arrived and saw the Tyler was already there. Russ went ahead so he could privately talk with Tyler at first while Stella waited for Kayla.

Once they found a seat and Russ ordered four waters, "Tyler I have something I need to tell you."

Tyler looked earnestly at Russ and asked, "What is it dad?"

"Do you remember how I left abruptly after you introduced me to your partner?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah even Kayla thought it was weird."

Russ acquiesced, "Son, I have something I need to tell you that up until now only your mother had an idea about or now knows."

Tyler looked his father in the eye nodded and Russ continued, "Before I married your mother I was with another woman and she was my college sweetheart and the love of my life. We were very much in love or so I thought."

Taking in the new information with stride Tyler inquired, "What happened?"

Russ replied, "Well one day, twenty-one years ago, she broke my heart and took off with only a note."

Tyler was at a loss for words at first, then said, "Were you ever able to find her?"

Russ answered, "Well son I found her recently she now works at the NY crime lab and she's Detective Stella Bonasera and…"

Tyler had to stop his dad; did he hear the last name correctly? Then he remembered that he had met Stella once before when she was in the same restaurant getting food as they were meeting to work on the project specifics.

Russ added, "Tyler there is something I found out recently. Stella finally told me why she took off."

Tyler was looking at his dad and waiting when Russ continued, "I found out that she was pregnant and thought I was going to dump her because of it. Truth be told, I was ready to ask her to marry me. So son, your project partner is…"

It was then it hit Tyler, he stuttered out, "So, Kayla Bonasera was my older half-sister?"

Russ nodded his headed; hopefully he would meet his daughter, and properly this time.

Right as Russ finished his explanation Stella and Kayla arrived. Stella pointed to Kayla as they approached the table Russ was at with Tyler and Stella called out, "Russ? I have someone here who wants to meet you."

Kayla then spoke up, "Daddy?"

When he heard a young girl's voice Russ stood up and turned around and came eye to eye with his daughter. Seeing her dad for the first time caused Kayla to tear up. Her voice was filled with emotions and said again, "Daddy?"

Immediately Russ had Kayla in a bear hug as she had her arms around him and her head buried in his shoulder and crying tears of joy. Stella felt tears of mists gathering in her eyes when she saw the happy reunion between father and daughter. Tyler was all smiles as well as he watched the happy reunion between his dad and older sister. When they came apart, Russ said, "Kayla, let me get a good look you, baby girl, you are beautiful just like your mother."

After Kayla and Russ' hug fest and Kayla had properly connected with her little brother Tyler they sat down for a meal together. Deep into the conversation Stella and Russ knew it was time to reveal the 'surprise' so she cleared her throat which got Kayla and Tyler's attention and Russ began, "Kayla, Tyler there is something we need to talk about."

Stella then asked, "Baby girl how would you like to be my maid of honor?"

Kayla scrunched up her eyebrow and thought _maid of honor? Wait a minute...oh my word!_

Kayla added in a shocked voice, "Mom, are you and daddy getting married?"

With a big smile on her face Stella brought her hand up and showed her. Kayla squealed with joy and jumped up to go and hug her parents. Russ knew the cat was out of the bag and he said to Tyler, "Son, I would be honored if you..."

Tyler finished his dad's sentence, "be your best man, of course there's no greater honor."

With that the wedding planning buzz began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "Long Lost Love", as always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Epilogue: What is Next

**Title: Long Lost Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. Washington Nationals baseball team is owned by Lerner Enterprises.**

**Special thanks to CamilaSVUCD, DarkenedRosePetals, and NYPD8433 for their reviews and everyone who have added this story to the favorite stories and story alert list! You guys rock!  
><strong>

**Author's Note: Take place 4 years later and Georgetown Day School is in DC. Sorry it has taken so long to update! I have bad writer's block that and I have been busy with my externship! Hopefully this will make up for the wait.  
><strong>

**Beta'd by: csiny96**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Epilogue: What is Next**

* * *

><p>-Fall 2016-<p>

Stella was driving back home after a great day at Georgetown Day School, where all of the students in her advanced biology class had passed their exam on human anatomy.

As she drove through the slow traffic she reminisced on how much had happened in the past few years; there were so many memories. One of which was her and Russ' wedding day, which took place two months after he'd proposed, at the Mandarin Oriental in DC—which would not have been possible without the tireless help from Kayla, Jo, Ellie, and Lindsay; even seven year old Lucy Messer pitched in. It was small and intimate which included Russ' parents, Bo and Jacqueline, and his brothers Joshua and Merick, with their respective families. They were all delighted when they found out about Russ getting back together with Stella and were eager to meet the newest member of their family, Kayla.

_-July 8, 2012 -_

_Kayla and Tyler stood up at the front of the altar with bright smiles on their faces. Kayla was so happy that her parents were finally united and Tyler was glad that his father was going to finally be with who he had always meant to be with._

_The minister brought them both from their thoughts, "Now Stella and Russ have personal vows they have written and would like to at this time recite them. Go ahead Stella._

_Stella was standing in of Russ, the love of her life, in her slim charmeuse gown, which had a lace keyhole back, cleared her throat and began her vows, "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul-mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding them. Although it took us looking elsewhere and not finding what we wanted, I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because the search has made me realize I am truly meant to be with you. I love you, Russ. And now that I have you back in my life, I shall never let you go. I promise you, that I shall hold you and cherish you, give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life may throw at us."_

_Russ smiled and recited his vows, "My beloved Stella, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was some of the best days of my life, now with you and Kayla in my life, I am complete. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and help in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life."_

After the wedding and the honeymoon in US Virgin Islands, she had put in her resignation for her position at the crime lab and Jo succeeded her as assistant supervisor. Soon after that she moved out of her apartment, the same one she and Kayla had moved into after the fire that had destroyed the other apartment, and into a house that she and Russ bought in DC shortly before their wedding. Since the reunion, whenever Russ could, he spent as much time as he could with Kayla, catching on everything he had missed out on. Who knew that the same Kayla who was a girly girl when she was growing up could become a tomboy whenever she wanted to be? It became apparent after Russ had taken her and Tyler to a several sporting events.

Then there was Kayla; she had made her and Russ so proud; the summer before her junior year, she had decided to major in biology and the summer before her senior year she had gotten an internship at the crime lab—which garnered three strong and solid recommendations from Mac, Sheldon and Jo. She added this as a part of her application packet for George Mason's Biomedical Sciences Master's program. By the time she graduated she was at the top of her class from NYU and she had secured a spot on the Master's program.

As traffic began moving quicker there was one person now in her life she could not leave out: Tyler. Although he was only her stepson, she had gotten close with him—without trying to replace Jo of course. Tyler had graduated also at the top of his class, one year after his sister and, like Russ, began working at the FBI. Kayla and Tyler got along really well and both were over the moon when they found out they were going to have a younger sibling to love and spoil.

This brings her to eleven month old Melanie Teagan Josephson. She had been a surprise but after Russ found out he was over the moon and was there for her throughout the entire pregnancy and for all of Melanie's early childhood milestones: crawling, walking and talking, considering he missed all of them for Kayla. She remembered that Melanie was conceived after Russ had closed a particularly heartwrenching case with the FBI where a robbery, in Falls Church Virginia, turned into a federal kidnapping case when the robbery suspect decided to snatch the little boy of one of the hostages and the feds were called in. Russ was a part of the team.

The case had hit Russ hard because of his love for both Kayla and Tyler. It had taken him every single fiber of his being not to strangle the suspect once he was caught, and the little boy was returned to the grateful parents.

Right then she made it home, and after driving into the driveway, she cut the engine and made her way inside. As she was getting out of her shoes and putting away her keys she heard giggling coming from the living room, causing her to smile.

As soon as she walked into the living she saw Kayla and Tyler playing with their little sister. She caught Russ' eye and Russ motioned to them both. Tyler gently stood Melanie up and Kayla whispered, "Go to mama, sissy."

Melanie lifted her head up and saw that her mother was home. She grinned and walked all the way to Stella, even if most of her steps were wobbly. Stella caught Melanie and blew raspberries on her chubby cheeks, causing Melanie to squeal with joy.

Yes, Stella's life was now complete as she had what she had dreamed of; a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading epilogue for "Long Lost Love". I hope you have enjoyed it and as always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
